Le combat d'une vie
by Plumette
Summary: Petit One-shot sur le combat final tel que je l'imagine. C'est une sorte de complément à ma fanfic: Maintenant ma vie a un sens.


Voici un one-shot sur le combat final que j'ai décrit un peu dans ma fanfic: Maintenant, ma vie a un sens.

Merci à nfertari qui m'a proposé cette génialissime idée, car c'est donc grâce à elle que j'ai fait ce one-shot.

**Le combat d'une vie**

_Sixième année à Poudlard, fin Juin._

Au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie se trouvaient deux personnes, deux adultes.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a envoyé là avec toi. T'as pas besoin de moi pour surveiller les alentours!

- Sûrement parce qu'ils cherchent à éviter ta maladresse naturelle au moment le plus crucial. Tu sais comme moi que Voldemort va bientôt attaquer, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que nous que lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de te métamorphoser ou de te battre, tu ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'il n'y ait une catastrophe.

Sa voix était douce, sans reproches, sans... sans rien.

- Remus, tu es mon ami! Tu es quand même censé me remonter le moral!

Le loup-garou ne pu que sourire à cette remarque. Un sourire de bonheur et à la fois de malheur. "Tu es mon ami" Cette phrase lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs, des souvenirs bien lointain, tous effacés les uns après les autres: James, Lily, Sirius... ils étaient morts, effacés du monde vivant. Peut-être que bientôt Nymphadora Tonks ferait elle aussi partie des ces effacés. Non! Ne pas penser à ça! Cette bataille est trop importante qu'il ne faut pas partir défaitiste.

- Oui, Nymphadora, je suis ton ami!

- Mon nom est Tonks! T-O-N-K-S!

- Oui, T-o-n-k-s!

- Ce que tu peut être bête... mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime!

- Je sais, je suis irrésistible

- Tu te la joue Sirius, maintenant?

- ...

- Excuse-moi, je... Même ici, ma maladresse naturelle ne peut s'empêcher d'apparaître...

- Non, c'est bon... c'est juste que... ça va faire un an maintenant.

- ...

- En fait, je suis content qu'ils t'aient envoyé ici avec moi. Comme ça, si jamais je dois les rejoindre au cours de cette bataille, je saurais que j'ai passé mes derniers moments avec une amie, avant de retrouver mes amis!

- Ouais, tu as raison. En le prenant comme ça, c'est sûr... moi aussi je suis contente...

- Bien, maintenant que nos plan ne risque plus de brûler accidentellement, nous pouvons nous mettre au boulot, dit Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

- Il faut, mettre au point un plan d'évacuation des plus jeunes!

- Jusqu'à quelle année Albus?

- Eh bien, je pense que les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années vont vouloir nous aider alors, il faudra évacuer les années précédentes.

- Comment les fera-t-on partir? Et où?

- Les professeurs seront occupés à défendre le château, ils ne pourront donc pas créer des portoloins, alors je pense que nous pourrons demander à quelques cinquièmes années moins sûr d'eux de superviser par groupe de deux des départs par poudre de cheminette.

- Mais, où les enverrons-nous? Pas au Ministère puisqu'il est complètement saccagé et..

- Calmez-vous Minerva!

- Que je me calme? Mais, nous parlons de la vie de nos étudiants Albus! Où pourrons-ils être plus en sécurité qu'ici!

- Nous les enverrons... à... Stonehenge!

- Tu crois qu'il vont réellement attaquer aujourd'hui?

- Malheureusement, j'en suis certain!

- Pourquoi cela?

- On est le 21 Juin, jour du solstice d'été.

- Et?

- On vois que tu n'a jamais vraiment écouté en Histoire de la magie!

- Ça t'étonne? Avec Binns comme prof'!

- Ok, je reconnais, c'est très... soporifique. Il paraît que lors d'un solstice, la magie est beaucoup plus importante, beaucoup plus puissante. Je pense que Voldemort compte là dessus pour gagner, car les sortilèges de magie noire sont puissant, mais un jours de solstice, ils le sont encore plus!

- Tu veux me démoraliser ou quoi?

- Non, je t'explique pourquoi je suis certain qu'il va attaquer aujourd'hui.

- À Stonehenge?

- Oui Minerva, vous m'avez bien entendu.

- Mais... mais... comment vont-ils...

- Vous savez quel jour nous sommes?

- Le 21!

- Oui Alastor, mais encore?

- ...

- Vous n'avez donc aucun souvenirs de vos cours d'Astronomie?

- C'est le solstice d'été!

- Oui Minerva.

- Mais... c'est une légende!

- Les légendes sont souvent bâties sur un fond de vérité! Nous allons vérifier la justesse de cette légende.

- Quelle est donc cette légende Dumbledore?

- Le jour du solstice d'été, Stonehenge protège ceux qui demande sa protection.

- Mais pourquoi uniquement le jour du solstice d'été?

- Car le solstice d'été augmente la puissance magique dans le monde.

- Mais de toute façon, où atterriront-ils?

- Ils n'auront qu'à dire Stonehenge et ils arriveront sur l'autel qui est au centre du cercle formé par les menhirs.

- J'espère pour vous que ça marchera Dumbledore.

- Tu sais... je crois que je ne survivrais pas à cette bataille.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Tu es encore jeune, tu as une belle carrière devant toi...

- Je le sens c'est tout. Regarde comme c'est beau!

- Oui, c'est magnifique.

- Je me rappelle des années que j'ai passé ici! Les plus belles de toute ma vie!

- Pour moi aussi, c'était les plus belles, car j'avais mes amis avec moi. Enfin je pouvais vivre normalement!

- Et faire plein de bêtises!

- Ouais, tu as raison, on a fait les quatre cent coups ici.

- Remarque, moi aussi. Faut dire qu'avoir un metamorphmagus dans leur classe ne plaisait pas vraiment aux profs! Ils voyaient toujours une élève différente, personne ne connaissait plus mon véritable visage, si tant est qu'ils l'aient jamais su!

- C'était vraiment bien! Le mieux c'est quand on a découvert le premier passage pour rejoindre Pré au Lard. Depuis ce jour on est allé là bas plus de fois que tous les septièmes années réunis! Et puis quand on a trouvé la salle sur demande. Il y en a un, je suis sûr qu'il en a abusé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

- Eh que veux-tu, il avait une réputation a tenir!

- Sirius le magnifique. Tu parles!

- Moi, le mieux c'est quand j'ai pris l'apparence du professeur Mac Gonagall, ce jour là, on a finalement pas eu cours de métamorphose, car la pauvre, elle s'est évanouie en se voyant en double!

- Tu as osé faire ça!

- Eh ouais mon p'tit gars!

- Je suis pas ton p'tit gars! D'ailleurs je suis plus vieux que toi!

Remus se sentait bien, il n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis si longtemps! L'instant d'après, Tonks s'était changée et était plus grande que Remus.

- T'es p'têt plus vieux, mais je suis plus grande!

- Eh, mais c'est pas juste! Moi je peux pas faire ça!

- T'avais qu'à naître metamorphmagus!

- Pfft!

Assis dans des fauteuils près de la cheminée, de jeunes Gryffondors attendaient.

- Pfft! Je vois pas pourquoi on attends là dans un silence de mort!

Hermione jeta un regard de reproche à Ron.

- Parce que c'est aujourd'hui que ça va se passer, dit Harry.

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr? Tu as continué l'Occlumencie, tu n'a plus aucun lien avec Voldemort...

- Je le sens! C'est tout. Je le sens!

- Alors... je te fais confiance. Tu es mon ami et tu sais que je me battrais à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

- Nous nous battrons tous ensemble, renchérit Neville.

- Remus! Regarde!

Tonks lui montra la forêt interdite. Les cimes des arbres bougeaient, il semblait y avoir de l'action dans le couvert végétal.

- Oui. Ça commence. Ils arrivent! Il faut alerter tout le monde.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que ton père t'as dis?

- Pansy! J'ai décidé de ne pas y aller point!

- Oui, mais..

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de devenir Mangemort. Voilà, maintenant tu sais, alors fiche-moi la paix, et va donc avec les autres pour les rejoindre. Au passage souhaite le bonjour à mon père de ma part!

- Tu ne veux pas devenir Mangemort! Mais pourtant, tu n'aime pas les Sang de Bourbe et..

- Je ne veux pas être à la botte de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et puis d'abord, lui-même est un sang impur!

- Vraiment?

- Oui, son père était un moldu, alors franchement...

- Et Crabbe et Goyle, ils vont aller rejoindre leurs pères? demanda-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux gardes du corps de Malefoy.

- Je n'en sais rien, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

- Je reste aussi.

- Quoi? Il y a à peine cinq minutes, t'étais prête à partir et là tu reste!

- Ben en fait, je ne voulais pas désobéir à mon père, mais puisque toi, tu le fais, alors pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi les Gryffondors auraient-ils le monopole du courage?

- Waouh! J'ai un peu de mal à te reconnaître.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis un certain temps et... voilà!

Ainsi, un groupe de rebelles se forma au sein des Serpentards.

- Professeur, les voilà!

- Bien, il va falloir y aller. Réunissons les élèves dans la grande Salle.

Dans la grande Salle, tous étaient arrivés, du moins tout ceux qui comptaient se battre pour le bien. Et d'ailleurs certains furent surpris de voir Malefoy, et d'autres Serpentards dont les parents sont réputés pour être des Mangemorts.

- Ah non! Je ne me battrais pas avec Malefoy. Je suis sûr que c'est pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos.

- Ron! Quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte que être Serpentard ne veut pas dire être Mangemort!

- Mais Mione, il est quand même..

- Moi non plus, je ne l'apprécie pas de trop, mais s'il a décidé de se joindre à nous, nous n'allons pas lui tourner le dos!

- Décidément, je ne te comprendrais jamais!

- C'est bien là ton problème.

- Silence s'il vous plaît! Nous devons faire vite, alors écoutez-moi tous attentivement. Voldemort est en train d'attaquer. Les élèves de la première à la quatrième année vont être envoyé dans un endroit sécurisé par poudre de cheminette. Pour cela nous allons utiliser les cheminées des professeurs. Les autres années, eh bien... Si vous souhaiter partir, je ne peux vous en empêcher, mais si vous souhaitez rester pour vous battre, alors tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est bonne chance et j'espère vous revoir quand tout sera fini! Oh! Et il me faudrait des volontaires pour coordonner les départs par poudre de cheminette. Voilà, c'est tout, je ne peux vous retenir plus longtemps car l'heure du combat arrive. J'espère juste que... eh bien que vous aurez appris ici ce qu'il faut pour vous défendre, et que vous avez passé ici d'agréables années.

- J'ai jamais vu Dumbledore aussi... aussi... si peu sûr de lui!

- Moi non plus Ron, moi non plus.

- Tu vas bien Harry?

- Oh! on fait aller, c'est juste que je ne peux pas reculer. Je vais peut être mourir alors...

- Le combat d'une vie, murmura Hermione.

- Hein?!?!

- Je disais que c'est le combat d'une vie.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Harry a passé quasiment toute sa vie à se battre contre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, c'est leur dernier affrontement, et... ce sera déterminant.

Harry se repris en entendant les paroles de son amie. Oui, c'était le combat d'une vie, le combat de sa vie, et d'autres allaient encore mourir pendant ce combat, sauf si...

Il se redressa, l'air fier et courageux tel qu'il imaginait la posture de son père lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort pour le sauver, lui. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir en Gryffondor et fier de l'être, fier d'être le fils de son père, le fils de sa mère, fier d'être leur enfant, fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'accomplir quelque chose, il avait envie qu'ils soient fiers de là où qu'ils soient.

Son visage se raffermit ne laissant plus passer une seule expression, comme si on lui avait mis un masque de glace. Alors, il se leva, ne cherchant pas à voir tous les regards qui le suivait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande Salle. À présent, il leur tournait le dos, et il ne vit pas le regard de fierté de Dumbledore, le regard triste du professeur Mac Gonagall, celui empli de respect venant de son professeur de Potion, ni celui rempli d'admiration lancé par son ennemi de toujours à Poudlard, ni ceux remplis d'affection, d'encouragements venant de ses amis. il ne les vit pas se lever et le suivre.

Hermione vit son ami se lever le visage fermé en direction des portes de la grande Salle. Il avait l'air déterminé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses amis l'encourageait, le regardait avec toute leur affection, tout leur amour, cet amour qu'il ne connaissait que si peu auparavant et qui était son arme à présent. Sa vision s'élargit et elle fut stupéfaite devant cette vision. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était debout, une lueur de fierté brillant dans ses yeux, le professeur Mac Gonagall semblait au bord des larmes, elle qui conservait toujours un visage assez neutre, et... il y avait chez le professeur Rogue dur respect envers son élève, lui qui l'avait toujours méprisé. C'était un tableau étonnant, et elle fut encore plus surprise en voyant de l'admiration chez Drago Malefoy, alors qu'ils s'étaient déclaré ennemis depuis leur première année. Elle revint à ses compagnons et ils se dévisagèrent avant de décider ensemble de le suivre. Ce fut comme un signal pour tout les autres qui se levèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre Harry qui s'était arrêté sur les marches devant l'entrée du château.

Me voici maintenant face à mon destin. Je ne peux plus reculer, tous m'ont suivi, même Malefoy. Tiens, d'ailleurs il s'approche de moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je l'accueille chaleureusement comme si on avait toujours été amis? Je lui souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous? Je... Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir de penser, il me regarde, semblant vouloir me dire quelque chose. Chose qu'il va me dire.

- Potter, je sais que... on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu toi et moi...

C'est un euphémisme!

- ... mais, j'ai... j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas être Mangemort, alors la seule façon, c'est de me battre avec vous, même si cela veut dire que je devrais affronter mon père.

Je le dévisage un instant, il semble vraiment sincère. derrière lui se tienne d'autres Serpentards. je remarque Goyle, Crabbe, mais aussi Parkinson et d'autres encore. Tous paraisse attendre ma réponse.

- Alors bienvenue parmi nous, Mal... Drago!

Il sourit. Il a vu mon hésitation, mais je l'ai finalement appelé par son prénom et ça veut dire beaucoup. À ma droite, Hermione me sourit aussi, Ron me regarde comme si j'étais fous puis acquiesce. Il a compris que c'est important de ne pas lui en vouloir malgré tous les différents qu'on a pu avoir. À ma gauche, Remus est là, lui aussi sourit. Il est fier de moi. Ça me réconforte. Il y a des gens qui m'aime, même si ceux qui compte le plus pour moi sont morts. Mais eux, je ne doute pas de leur amour, ils ont donné leur vie pour la mienne. Dumbledore lui aussi me regarde et me sourit, en fait je m'aperçoit que pratiquement tout le monde est tourné vers moi et me sourit. Ils m'aiment, ils compte sur moi, et je ne dois pas les décevoir. Je serais fort pour eux!

Fumseck est sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, il nous survole et chante son chant d'espoir. Mon coeur s'en rempli, il se rempli de chaleur, d'espoir et d'amour, de l'amour qui m'entoure. Un moment d'inatention et je sens Voldemort qui pénètre mon esprit, mais je me concentre sur ses sentiments qui m'ont envahie le coeur et le corps, ses sentiments que lui, Tom Elvis Jedusort alias Voldemort, exècre. Il ne peut supporter plus longtemps de rester dans ma tête et je le sens partir furieux: je viens de marquer un point!

Des claquements sonores retentissent et je vois les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard se joindre à nous menés par Dobby. Lui qui est toujours débordant de vitalité et de bonne humeur est transformé. Il est semblable à un général commandant une grande armée, il prend à coeur son rôle de chef des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard que Dumbledore lui a attribué. À leur côté apparaissent également des Gobelins qui ont abandonné leurs coffres-forts pour aider à défendre le monde, car si Voldemort gagne alors, l'argent n'aura plus aucune importance!

Je vois le regard de Firenze, l'un des professeurs de divination dirigé vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. Des centaures en sorte par centaine, ils viennent vers nous.

- Harry Potter, je me nomme Ronan et nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Nous autres les centaures avons regardé les étoiles et elles nous ont dis que le grand combat approchait, et qu'il était temps pour nous de prendre exemple sur d'autres et de mettre les différents qu'il y a pu avoir entre notre peuple et les sorciers de côté, car c'est un combat pour la vie que nous allons mener.

Je ne sais quoi faire, pourquoi s'est-il adressé à moi? Mon seul rôle s'est de tuer Voldemort! Mais une petite voix intervient dans ma tête: 'À ouais, t'es là que pour ça? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que quand tu t'es levé tout le monde t'a suivi! C'est aussi pour ça que tu as accepté l'aide que Malefoy à proposer au nom de tous! Non, mais réfléchi un peu dans ta petite caboche! Tout le monde a accepté tes décisions sans rien à y redire! Tu es un symbole pour eux, et dans cette guerre, il te considère comme leur chef!' Ah ouais, j'avais pas vu ça comme ça! pour moi, c'était naturel, alors... 'Alors, avec les centaures soit tout aussi naturel!'

- Ben, personnellement, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre vous, alors, vous êtes vous aussi les bienvenus dans nos rangs au même titre que chacun ici présent.

- Merci noble garçon.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça faisait un petit moment qu'on était dehors à attendre. Le ciel commença à s'assombrir, mais je vis à ma montre qu'il n'était que 5h de l'après-midi.

- Ça va commencer, murmurais-je pour moi, mais comme tout était silencieux, tout le monde l'entendit.

Mon regard se portait toujours sur la forêt, et j'entre-aperçu des masses immenses ne former qu'une dans un corps à corps sauvage.

- Les géants...

Hagrid pâlit en voyant cela, son petit-frère était parmi eux, en train de se battre contre ses congénères pour défendre le château.

C'est à ce moment que je les vit ou plutôt les sentit en premier. J'entendais des cris dans ma tête, leurs cris.

_' - Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en. Cours! Je vais le retenir..._

_- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!_

_- Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..._

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié..._

_-SIRIUS! SIRIUS!_

_- Tu ne peux rien faire Harry..._

_Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté!_

_- Il est trop tard, Harry._

_- On peut encore le rattraper._

_- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... Rien... C'est fini pour lui.'_

- Les détraqueurs!

À son cris, plusieurs professeurs et aurors s'étaient mis en avant avec ceux qui savaient produire un patronus. Les effets des détraqueurs se faisait déjà sentir, l'air ambiant se refroidissait à vue d'oeil. Certains se tenaient la tête, et pâlissait, mais tous étaient courageux et voulaient résister aussi bien que Harry, leur modèle.

Derrière les détraqueurs, arrivèrent des loups-garou, des vampires, des serpents ailés, des créatures monstrueuses et enfin les Mangemorts. ceux-ci s'écartèrent, créant une allée dans laquelle s'engouffra Voldemort.

La suite se passa très vite, rapidement chacun se trouva devant un adversaire, mais les détraqueurs retenaient devant eux beaucoup d'aurors qui auraient été bien utiles face aux Mangemorts et compagnie. Le souhait fut presque aussitôt exaucé grâce à Fumseck. Celui-ci se mis à chanter bien plus fort qu'auparavant et de sa plus belle voix, faisant fuir au loin les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban.

- Peter, enfin, on se retrouve à nouveau face à face! Et aujourd'hui, Harry n'est pas là pour m'empêcher de te tuer, et ainsi de venger la mort de mes amis!

- De tes amis? C'étaient aussi les miens!

- Oh, non, tu as perdu le droit d'être leur ami le jour où tu nous as tous trahi!

- Bien, puisque tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi! Je te préviens tout de même que tu n'as aucune chance contre ma main d'argent! N'est-ce pas mon petit loup-garou!

- Tu n'as jamais accepté cela, avoue! Tu n'as rien dis parce que tu comptais trop sur la protection de James et de Sirius, alors tu n'as jamais osé dire ce que tu pensais réellement! Et puis, tu étais content, ça t'a permis de devenir animagus! depuis combien de temps envisageais-tu de tous nous trahir? Depuis que tu as appris ma véritable nature?

- Tu parles trop Remus!

- Et toi pas assez Queudver!

- Severus, severus, tu me déçoit beaucoup!

- Vraiment? J'en ai rien à faire.

- Moi qui pensait que était l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Je dois dire que j'ai eu un doute lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu à mon retour, mais après tout tu étais à Poudlard, assistant à la troisième et dernière tâche du tournois des trois sorciers qui m'a permis de revenir parmi vous, et s'éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons aurait été difficile, cela tu m'en a assez bien convaincu. Maintenant, je sais que le traître s'était toi.

- Oh, non, moi je dirais que le traître c'est Pettigrow! Ta fameuse main d'argent!

- Tu oses me tutoyer à présent, moi qui ai été ton maître pendant si longtemps!

- Tu as mis le doigt dessus:"ai ét", à présent je ne le suis plus!

- Mais, tu portes toujours ma marque!

- À mon grand regret!

- Tu vas devoir payé pour cet affront! 'Avada kedavra'!

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça! Il ne m'a jamais aimé, d'ailleurs, personne ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, et puis, ma prophétie va se réaliser ce soir, alors je n'ai plus rien à attendre de la vie.

- Non!

- Alors, la petite Sang de Bourbe, tu as peut-être réussi à embobiner mon fils, mais tu ne m'aura pas moi! 'Endoloris'!

Je me jetais aussitôt sur le côté pour éviter le sort et en lança immédiatement un moi-même pour ne pas perdre de temps. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, je dois dire que j'étais particulièrement fière de moi, le temps que j'avais passé à la bibliothèque était récompensé car je mettais Malefoy père en déroute. Et un petit sortilège de stupéfiction et le tour est joué! Zut, il a réussi à l'éviter, je vais devoir recommencer ma manoeuvre. À cet instant précis, une chose me tape à l'oeil, je vois Harry défier Voldemort , et je manque de me faire tuer pour cette seconde d'inatention. Décidément, il ne s'est pas ramolli à Azkaban celui-là, remarque il n'y ai pas resté aussi longtemps qu'on l'espérait. Mais lui aussi regarde le combat qui se déroule à quelque pas de nous, et ses coups se font moins précis. Soudain notre combat s'atténue un instant, les sorts jetés sont basiques. Voldemort viens de lancer un Avada Kedavra sur Harry, mais Ron se lance devant le jet et le prends à la place d'Harry, celui-ci profite aussitôt de cette occasion pour jeter le sortilège de la mort sur son ennemi de toujours en même temps que celui-ci. Les rayons verts se croisent et touchent les adversaires au même moment. Voldemort est mort! Le survivant est mort! Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se finir! Malefoy est anéanti par la mort de son maître, et je lui jette un expelliarmus bien senti. Il est projeté au loin sur la passage d'un Avada Kedavra qui s'était perdu dans le vide. J'en profite pour me précipiter sur mes amis. Ils sont morts tous les deux, et moi je suis là, toute seule devant eux, devant leurs corps inanimés. Harry à une sorte de sourire aux lèvres, il est Sûrement heureux, il va retrouver sa famille. Ron a un sourire crispé, il a sauvé la vie de son ami, et il a quitté tout ce qui lui était le plus cher: sa vie, sa famille, ses amis!

Ils sont ma vie, mes seuls amis, et je veux les rejoindre. Autour de moi, la bataille dure encore, je vois un rayon vert sortir de la baguette d'un Mangemort, probablement le sort que je recherche. Ni une ni deux, je me relève et vais pour me précipiter devant mais deux bras musclés m'en empêche, m'encercle et me ramène près d'un corps chaud. La robe est noire, mais ce n'est pas un Mangemort. Un Mangemort n'aurait pas fait cela! Je relève les yeux et je vois mon professeur de potion. Ses yeux me transpercent, me font mal au coeur semblant chercher au plus profond de moi la cause de mon désarroi. Puis, son regard se pose sur les corps sans vie de mes amis et de son ancien maître. Il a compris, alors il me sert plus près dans ses bras et me berce tout doucement. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible venant de lui. Je le regarde à nouveau et je remarque ses longs cheveux noirs qui battent au vent, dans le même genre que ceux de Sirius. Il n'a pas les cheveux gras, il a les cheveux extrêmement fins. Enfin, il me dit que tout est fini, qu'il faut que je me laisse aller, que je laisse couler toutes mes larmes refoulées. C'est bête, mais le fait qu'il m'en parle me donne les larmes aux yeux, et je me rend compte qu'il y a maintenant bien longtemps que je n'ai plus versé une seule larme.

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni pour rendre un dernier hommage à un grand homme qui...

Hermione n'écoutait pas, elle n'écoutait plus. Trop de choses s'étaient produites, ou pas assez. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait assez. Assez d'entendre les éloges faites à des gens qu'elle avait plus que côtoyé ces derniers temps.

- Albus Dumbledore, vous resterez dans nos mémoires comme le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ai connu depuis ses fondateurs.

Le cercueil fut mis en terre, dans un petit cimetière aménagé dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard au côté de tout ces sorciers morts pour le bien. Quelques roses furent déposées sur le cercueil, puis il fut recouvert de terre. La pierre tombale fut érigée et dessus apparu comme par magie le nom du professeur Dumbledore et son épitaphe. Dans le coin droit en haut, un phénix volant vers le soleil fut représenté.

Les quelques personnes présentes, c'est à dire moi, les professeurs, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, et la famille Weasley, prirent plusieurs portoloins pour rejoindre la ministère. On y fut reçu comme si on était le ministre de la magie en personnes. On nous emmena dans une salle décorée pour les cérémonies officielles. D'autres personnes furent conviées à y entrer: soit des combattants, soit les familles de ceux qui avaient combattus et qui étaient morts.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'élection depuis la mort de Fudge et quelqu'un s'approcha de Mr Weasley, lui demandant s'il acceptait de prendre la parole pour effectuer la cérémonie de remise des ordres de Merlin et des ordres du Phénix crées à cette occasion.

- Mesdames, messieurs, mes cher enfants. Je... je me présente, je suis Mr Weasley et je travaille normalement au département de détournement des objets moldus, et... eh bien, on m'a demandé de prendre la parole pour cette cérémonie. Je dois vous dire que j'en suis très honoré, et très ému... alors je... je bafouille un peu. Ce qui s'est passé est unique, et j'espère que cela le restera...

Ce qui s'est passé était bien plus qu'une grande bataille, contrairement à ce que le pense certains, c'était pour un jeune garçon l'histoire d'une vie ou d'une mort. Finalement ça a été l'histoire de deux morts. Je veux parler bien entendu d'Harry Potter. Son destin était d'affronter Voldemort, une prophétie l'engageait dans cette voie, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tuer ou être tué. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'aujourd'hui on rende hommage à tous ceux qui sont morts dans cette bataille et qui ont contribué à notre victoire.

Il commença à lire une liste d'une trentaine de noms.

- Lee Jordan, Zacharias Smith, Andrew Kirke, Hédia Fawcet.... Susan Bones sont morts en héros, et pour leur courage face au danger qu'ils ont affronté le ministère leur décerne l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe à titre posthume.

À Sybille Trelawney, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey.... le ministère leur décerne une toute nouvelle décoration: L'Ordre du Phénix 2nde classe à titre posthume.

Dire que je dois la vie à cette vieille chouette. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

_' - Tu as mis le doigt dessus:"ai ét", à présent je ne le suis plus!_

_- Mais, tu portes toujours ma marque!_

_- À mon grand regret!_

_- Tu vas devoir payé pour cet affront! 'Avada kedavra'!_

_-Non!'_

Ce "non" restera gravé dans ma mémoire. J'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'elle a fait. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, et pourtant Merlin sait combien je n'ai jamais vraiment été très tendre avec elle!

- Aux professeurs ici présent, ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et à mademoiselle Hermione Granger, mademoiselle Weasley et aux autres membres de l'AD, le ministère leur remet l'Ordre du Phénix 2nde classe.

L'ordre du Phénix 2nde classe! Et dire que jusqu'ici je n'avais reçu que des remarques ingrates sur ma condition de loup-garou! Il aura fallu autant de mort, la mort de mes amis pour que je puisse enfin être vu comme un être normal, à par entière! Mais, j'ai au moins la satisfaction de m'être vengé, de les avoirs vengé.

Il me remette à moi l'Ordre du Phénix 2nde classe! Est-ce que ça me rendra mes amis? Non! Alors qu'est-ce que je vais en faire de leur fichu médaille! Elle va prendre la poussière dans le recoin d'un placard! Décidément la vie est bien triste.

- Enfin, le ministère remet l'Ordre du Phénix 1ère classe à Mr Ronald Weasley et Mr Harry Potter à titre posthume.

On fut emmené dans le hall du ministère et on vit que la fontaine avait été reconstruite et modifiée: sorciers, centaures, Elfes de maison et géants travaillaient main dans la main, et au pied était une stèle sur laquelle était gravé "À Harry Potter: notre monde est enfin en paix." Quand tout le monde eu vu la stèle, on retourna à Poudlard où une centaine de colombes furent lâchées en symbole de paix. Moi, je ne pu qu'aller au cimetière me recueillir au pied de leurs tombes. Oui, maintenant nous étions en paix, mais à quel prix?

Au prix de sa vie.

Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimé, moi j'ai dû m'arrêter par moment car j'imaginais tellement bien l'état d'esprit des personnages que j'en pleurais presque à leur place! Enfin, ça m'a pas empêcher de finir.


End file.
